Dragon Age: Time Space Interruptus
by Gethkiller117
Summary: A U.S. Army team investigates a castle for unknown energy signitures, which was once the home of the Cousland Family. they accidnetly get sent back in time by sometype of spell and must fight the Blight before the Army can extract them. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Age**

**(A/N: Still working on my Mass Effect 2 Fanfic, but this is a side project. Let me know what you think!)**

**January 5th****, 2015. 1500 hours(military calendar)/ Sol system, Planet Earth, old castle in USA.**

**The HMMV jolted as we drove to the base. "Damn drive straight," Jake said.**

"**not my fault. Hey sarge what did HQ find out here?" Jason asked me.**

"**Some type of energy reading. Base camp is up ahead. Apparently this old castle is emitting some type of energy reading. We're supposed to check it out," I said.**

"**Why us? Why not some super smart scientists with actual PhDs? Most we can do is… nothing," Jake said.**

"**We just need to make sure there's no radiation. Make sure its safe to enter without Bio-suits. But we're going in wearing Mark-two Cyan suits," I said.**

"**Thought we belonged to bad company sir. We don't exactly get access to those suits," Jake said.**

"**Right but Army's making an exception in this case. Rest of the squad is waiting for us at the camp by the way," I said.**

"**Sergeant Cortez come in over," said the radio.**

"**Someone's calling you sir," Jason said. I grabbed the radio keyed the button.**

"**Cortez here," I said.**

"**Cortez, your suits are ready. Oh and the others have suited up," base camp said.**

"**Others? How the fuck are the others?" Jake asked.**

"**Sergeant Rock, Javie, Old man and Joseph," I said.**

"**Ah those guys? Why did it have to be them?" Jason asked.**

"**They're part of the 130****th**** too remember? Plus they're the only the guys willing to this do shit," I said.**

"**Damn, so we're stuck with four guys that are quite possibly the worst Special Forces Operators on a dangerous mission with untested equipment and practically no hazard pay?" Jason asked.**

"**Yep," I said.**

"**Great. This is the shittiest day of my life," Jason said.**

"**Don't worry we'll finish this up then we're slated for patrol on the 38****th**** parallel," I said.**

"**Oh good a nice quiet border to watch," Jason said. We all chuckled at that. Watching the 38****th**** Parallel was one easy assignment with little or no injuries.**

"**Oh man I could live with an easy assignment right here," Jake said.**

"**Ditto," I said. We drove up to Base Camp and met the rest of our squad. Sergeant Rock was a vet from the European peace keepings. Javie was a former mechanic who put together any kind of bomb. Old Man was another vet but from a war that happened ten years ago. His real name was Victor Sanchez but we all knew him as Old Man. Joseph was a rookie but had some experience in firefights since he was part of the New York Police Department. Jason, our sniper, was an expert math athlete. He knew just about everything about math, science and even old history. Jake, our heavy weapons, was our residence ammo guy. Not only could he effectively take out a tank with old dynamite, but he could actually fabricate ammunition from a list of ingredients he memorized.**

"**Hey Cortez, why do they call you Cortez again? You're name ain't Cortez right?" Jason asked.**

"**Cause the D.I. mistook me for a guy named Cortez and the name stuck ever since," I said. I was Sergeant Michael 'Cortez' Reese. But I was either called Mike or Cortez. I was our best rifle and assault man. I was also our resident historian who knew tons on old history. Even old legends like the 'Grey Wardens'. but people called me insane because of that. My dad, the President of these United States, even wanted me to drop all the shit about Grey Wardens and all the old legends. He thought that the Army would straighten me out.**

"**Hey Sarge. The base camp is up ahead. You ain't going to talk more about Grey Warden shit are you? I told my girl to transfer her and her sister, her hot sister. She kinda has a thing for you and she doesn't know that you are into the ways of the old. She finds out and then you can kiss her good bye," Jake said.**

"**Corporal, I don't need help getting a girl. Remember when we sent to Iraq?" I asked.**

"**Sarge, a girl who was desperate and drunk as hell who had a thing for 'dumb' American soldiers doesn't count," Jason said.**

"**How'd you like to be on KP duty for the next five months?" I asked.**

"**how about zero and I take back what I said?" Jason asked.**

"**Deal. And no one says anything," I said. We walked into our tent and saw Joseph cleaning his rifle. On my bunk was a sign that read 'Grey Warden Idiot'.**

"**Just so you know Mike, we had nothing to do with it," Old Man said. I ripped the sign off my bunk and sat down looking at it.**

"**Man this shit is getting old fast," I said.**

"**Just shoot it up with the others sir. I mean plenty of bullets, try to scare some sense into people…" Joseph said.**

"**True but there's still others out there who think the same goddamn thing. You know sometimes I wish I never heard that story about Grey Wardens," I said.**

"**Chief who hasn't? you're just the only one who actually researched about them. No biggie," Jake said.**

"**Yeah and look where that got me. I'm stuck at the rank of Sergeant when others are promoted like crazy all around," I said.**

"**Hey ixnay on the reyg-ardenw-say," Jake said. Two nurses were walking into the tent as I shoved the sign into my pack.**

"**Hey Jake," said the first nurse.**

"**Hey beautiful," Jake said. They hugged and shared a brief kiss. "Oh you've met Jason right?" he asked.**

"**Yes he's the one who pulled that prank on New Years didn't he?" she asked.**

"**Hey Jess, I said I was sorry," Jason said.**

"**I'm only kidding. Now where's the Sergeant?" Jess asked. I stood up and walked over.**

"**Someone ring a bell?" I asked.**

"**Good one sarge. Oh shit, this is Jessie, my girl. I think you two met. Either at New Years a year ago or at some other base," Jason said.**

"**It was New Years, but the person you should meet is someone you might like," Jessie said. She turned to introduce the second nurse. "This is Kimm, she has had a crush on you for some time now. But not sure if you know but she-" Jessie said.**

"**Jess! Don't!" Kimm said. **

"**What? You don't know if he-" Jess said.**

"**Please Jess I don't want him to know," Kimm pleaded.**

"**Hey Jake what the devil are they arguing about?" I asked.**

"**Beats the hell out of me. Jessie always said that Kimm had a secret passion for something. She never told me what it is. Probably better to keep your Grey Warden knowledge to yourself. Don't know if her secret passion is the same thing so-" Jason said.**

"**Yea I get it marine," I said interrupting him. I talked to Kimm for a bit and she took me to her tent. Guess everyone had some dirty thoughts on their mind with that. Cause I heard numerous wolf whistles as I left. We talked abit but she did exactly seem too glad to talk about her secret passion. Eventually I got a call from the camp C.O. about suiting up. "Sorry Kimm got to head out," I said. I went to leave and my hand-book fell out of my pocket. **_**ah Damnit, **_**I thought. She picked it up and found my notes about the Grey Wardens.**

"**Grey Wardens?" she asked. She looked at me and wasn't exactly surprised nor disapproved. "Pretty cool. Oh by the way, the king at the time of their fourth blight, it was Cailan. Also Duncan was the leader of the Grey Wardens before Aedan," she said.**

"**How did you know?" I asked.**

"**Oh um I studied abit. It was for a high school thing. You look like you spend some time studying every chance you get?" she asked.**

"**Yeah. Now if I could get that back, I really need to go grab my gear," I said.**

"**What does it mean to you?" she teased.**

"**It's my good luck charm. Look at the front of it," I said. She did and saw a bullet roughly the size of a .357 round. "I normally have in a chest pocket and it took a bullet for me. A couple years ago on a search and rescue gone wrong. I pushed our team's objective, my father actually, behind us as several terrorists advanced. The first shot was from a .357 magnum pistol," I finished. I took my book back and out it in it's rightful spot.**

"**Oh well good luck. Let me if the area is radioactive when you get back. Then we'll go… compare notes," she said. She smiled and had a make-out session with me. **_**barely know each other and we're already kissing? Best day ever,**_** I thought. I walked back to the tent and found my team already getting into their armor.**

"**Anything new?" I asked.**

"**H.Q. found another energy spot just outside in the forest. Old Man, Javie and Joseph will go to that area with a Stryker and try to see what's there," Jake said. I got into the armor and our squad went separate ways. The quarantine area was clear with tape and the sciency guys. Jason, Jake and I moved through the zone and ventured into the room.**

"**keep your eyes peeled. No telling if there might anything in here," I said.**

"**What like Darkspawn?" a tech asked. Several other techies laughed as well.**

"**Hey shut up before our C.O. decides to let a couple of those assholes your way if find do find any," Jason said. The Techs shut up after that. We approached the center of the room and scanned it with Geiger counters.**

"**Command we have no readings of radiation. Switching to other readers. Jason? EMW's(electric Magnetic Waves)?" I asked.**

"**Nothing," Jason said.**

"**Jake? Anything on the-?" I asked.**

"**Cap? I'm detecting numerous scans of a mineral we haven't seen since the rainforest war. Three years ago. Um I think it was a blue color… oh Lyrium I think it was once called," Jake said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Cap? EMW's are going off the chart. I'm starting to feel alittle funny as well," Jason said.**

**I tried the Geiger Counter and found it clicking halfway. Either the EMW's were screwing with it or their was some major Radiation going on. Lyrium had been known for barely any radiation or something confused with Radiation. "Troopers! Lets get the fuck out of here!" I shouted. We turned to run and then were blinded by a massive white light. When we woke up we found swords and arrows pointed at us.**

"**You're trespassing on Cousland territory. Or rather within Cousland Territory," their leader said. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Couslands

Chapter 2: The Couslands

Date unknown due to unknown forces in space -time continuum. Approximate time: 1605 hours(military Calendar)/ Sol System, Planet Earth, Castle

"You're Trespassing on Cousland property," the lead soldier said.

"Um Sarge? What do we do?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know," I said.

"Ser Gilmore what should we do?" one knight asked.

"We arrest them and take them to the Teryn," the lead knight said.

"Teryns? Since have there been Teryns?" I asked.

"No since what Great Britain?" Jason suggested. The knights binded us with iron cuffs and led us to the Teryn. Teryn Bryn and his wife were walking with their two sons around their castle.

"*Sigh* I can't believe it. Still seems like a dream. We still have our freedom from the Orlsians," Bryn said.

"Dear, I know. Hang on, is that Ser Gilmore?" his wife said.

"Sir, we found these intruders in the basement beneath the Castle," Ser Gilmore said.

"How did they get in?" Bryn asked.

"We were just about to ask them," Gilmore said. He turned to us and said," Talk."

"What should we say?" Jake asked me.

"Let me handle this. Look I think there might be some mis-understanding. We were told that this place belonged to the United States of America. We were sent to investigate some odd readings and found plenty of Lyrium in there actually. And… um troopers, notice anything different?" I asked.

"What the hell? Where's the camp?" Jason said.

"Oh I can't fucking wait to hear this," Jake said.

"What are you three talking about? What is the United States of America?" Ser Gilmore asked.

"oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. Everyone knows who the U.S.A is," Jake said.

"Uh Jake. I don't think we're in the right place," I said.

"Hang on, who are you? And what type of armor is that?" Teryn Bryn asked. Jake and Jason looked at me and I nodded. I was the first to stand up.

"Sergeant Michael 'Cortez' Reese. Serial number JR1358273," I said.

"Corporal Jason Ridge. Serial number KF1837207," Jason said.

"Private First Class Jake Thompson. Serial number KN1902389," Jake said.

"I am Teryn Bryce. This is my wife, Teryna Eleanor, and our two sons. Aedan and Fergus. Now please tell me how you managed to sneak past every one of my troops and got into the castle?" Bryce asked.

"Well we're not exactly sure. As we said before, we were told that we were American territory. We were sent in advance of a team of scientists who were going to investigate some energy readings we detected during aerial recon of the area. We were testing the area when suddenly we were hit by this white light and when our vision cleared we had swords and arrows pointed at our faces," I said.

"Strange readings? Um I don't think I follow," Bryce said.

"You know, Radiation, Electromagnetic waves, gamma rays, hell even beta rays just in case," Jake said.

"Yeah, exactly why we were outfitted with special armor to counter the effects or even jamming frequencies if it was an old army research project left to rust," Jason said.

"Ser Gilmore, do make any sense of this?" Bryce asked.

"Actually I'm still wondering what radiation is," he said.

"What the hell? You guys living under a rock or something? Everyone knows what Radiation is. You know, all kinds of fucked up shit if you stay in it's vicinity or even death in enough quantities or just exposure time. But luckily we found no traces so ya'll will live to be old people, uh no offense," Jason said.

"Jake, um look at their faces. they don't have a clue what we're talking about," I said.

"Yeah I noticed. hang keep them talking I'm going to try and find out the date," Jake said.

"Good idea, the suits are designed to change time during any event, even if it's a crazy one like this," I said agreeing with him. "So um where the hell are we then? it would seem that we've gone off course," I said.

"You're currently at Highever, the Cousland Castle," he said.

"Did he just say Cousland?" I asked.

"Yep. you're not thinking?" Jason asked.

"Maybe. hang on," I said. I turned back to Teryn Bryce and said," Well could you please point us in the direction of the nearest USA base then we'll be on our way."

"USA? there is no USA, just Ferelden, and every base established by outsiders have been destroyed. there are only Ferelden castles," Bryce said.

"Man if these guys are acting they're really pulling it off," I said.

"Um Sarge? They're not acting. either this is a computer glitch or whatever that blast was… it sent us back in time," Jake said.

"What?" I asked.

"Check the date. it says we're on the right date from which we left but the year…" Jake said. I pulled up the date on my headset and looked. Right day, right month… but way wrong year. When we "left" the year was 2015, now the year read… 900 A.D.

"Troopers, we're are seriously fucked," I said. Jason just fainted as the reality set in.

"Is your friend alright?" Fergus asked.

"Jake, check on Jason. I've got an idea. See those trees over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, they look like the ones I saw by the Command tent," Jake said.

"Exactly, I remember looking at them and if I'm wrong, then they should confirm if we're back in time," I said. I ran over and peeled off my combat pack. I pulled out an axe and cut into a thick branch. With several swift and heavy whacks, the branch came off and showed the rings which would show the trees age. Jason had mumbled something about the tree being older than any tree he'd seen. I counted the rings and found it to only be a few years old. "Shit on a fucking stick," I grumbled.

"Uhhh… what happened?" Jason asked.

"You fainted after I said we had gone back in time," Jake answered.

"And we are indeed back in time. The tree is only a couple years old. It's right where the command tent was set up. So now we're screwed," I said.

"Um could you explain what you're talking about?" Bryce asked. He, his wife, sons and loyal knights were dumbfounded.

"Well it seems that whatever that white light was, it tore a hole through the space-time continuum allowing us to be thrown across thousands of years of history and unfortunately we now run the risk of creating a paradox and unraveling the very fabric of reality," Jake said.

"Ummmm… I don't follow," Bryce said.

"Basically, we got thrown back in time from the 2015 to 900 A.D. now we might end up destroying the universe with us tampering with the past," I said.

"I like my version better," Jake said.

"Hey our lives are in danger, this is no time for us to be voting for versions," Jason said.

"Hmm, well until you can find a way home, allow me to welcome you to Highever. Until we can confirm you are not threats to my family, Ser Gilmores best knights will over see you," Bryce said. We merely nodded our heads and agreed. We turned over our weapons and followed them to our quarters. But Teryn Bryce gave us some freedom. He allowed us to walk the castle grounds and treated us fairly. Not quite what we expected from a guy with power. Also now that we were back in time, I thought it would be a good idea to find out some info on Grey Wardens.

"Hey sarge where you going?" Jake asked.

"See if this place has a library. Going to try and find any info on Grey Wardens," I said. Aedan was walking by at this moment and over heard me and team talking.

"What again? Sarge we should be working on a way home. Not investigating about warriors who more or less don't exist. Not even in this time period," Jason said.

"yeah I got to agree with Jason here sir. We cant just wonder about seeking information about a time long forgotten. Grey Wardens are nothing but myths. I'm not even sure they ever were real," Jake said.

"Really? You don't think Grey Wardens ever existed?" Aedan asked.

"Attention on deck!" Jason shouted. We quickly snapped up and saluted, leaving Aedan dumbfounded.

"Um…" he merely said.

"Oh right, sorry sir. In our time, this how we greet Officers when they show up in our quarters. At ease men," I said. We quickly relaxed and Aedan continued.

"Well as I was saying, Grey Wardens are as real as you and me. Come on I'll prove it," Aedan said. He led us to the Cousland library and talked to his old tutor. Then the tutor showed us to an aisle with a book on Grey Wardens. Jason and Jake looked unbelieving at it while I brimmed with excitement.

"See troopers! I told you Grey Wardens are real. Now if only I wasn't afraid of a paradox by taking this with us when we get back," I said.

"Yeah we're going to take something out the Cousland Library and then next thing we know, Ser Gilmore and his knights are slitting our throats in the night," Jack said.

"I'll talk to my father. Maybe we can-" Aedan said.

"Ser Aedan your father is looking for you! He needs and the sol-. Oh good saves time then. Come one follow me," a soldier said. We followed him to where some knights and Calvary were getting ready to leave.

"Father what's going on?" Aedan asked.

"some of our scouts report seeing unknown troops moving in the forest. We're mobilizing some of our people to go and find them. Scouts also report smelling a rancid odor, like rotting corpses. And it was moving," Bryce said.

"Zombies?" Jason asked.

"Oh lets hope so. This just might be the greatest story to tell if we get back," Jake said.

"Hang on. Teryn Cousland, request permission for our squad to be the first to investigate," I said saluting.

"Sure, but hurry. Grab your gear. It's in the-" Bryce said. I quickly hit a button my watch and watched as three separate blips popped up.

"Thanks. Troopers, double time it!" I shouted. We ran to the armory and easily found our gear, especially since none of the other soldiers at the castle had the same or even vaguely similar suits. We quickly strapped the armor on, unbelieving it's been only two weeks since we had last suited up. We quickly locked and loaded our rifles and secondary's. I luckily located my lucky Bowie knife too. We got back the front gates and got the location of the unknown people from Bryce's scouts. And then we scared the living shit out of them.

We accomplished that with the upgrades of the armor. It was designed like the Mjolnir armor created for Spartans in the popular Halo novels and games which gave the soldiers super strength and increased speed. Luckily the armor we had was able to produce the same results… without breaking every single bone in our bodies. Soon as we got the coordinates, we took off like men possessed. The helmets were also designed like the Iron Man helmets(guess the techs back home watched to much T.V.). "Sarge I think we won't be getting reinforcements anytime soon," Jake said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"They probably have to go back to their bunks and change their shorts," he said.

"Hahaha, too right," Jason put in. we got to within about forty or so meters before stooping.

"Okay, lets see. The scouts said the unknown-" I said bringing up a 3-D map from my wrist gauntlet as we began to hear some familiar voices.

"I'm telling you we're lost!" Joseph shouted.

"Why are you saying that? You've never been here!" Javie shouted.

"Least I'm not leading us as if I've been here!" Joseph shouted.

"You two shut up. I'll try the comms again," Old Man said," This is bravo two six to any United States military personnel out there. Does any copy?"

"Should we answer?" Jake asked.

"No I wanna see how long this lasts," Jason said.

"Of course you'd like that. But that's not how we roll people. Bravo-Two-Six, we read you over," I said.

"Finally! Can you give us a bearing as to where we are?" Old Man asked.

"Yeah you're about twenty or so miles from Moscow. Oh and there's a ton of soviets headed your way," I said.

"hahaha. Good one Sarge," Jason said.

"Sarge? Is that you?" Joseph asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked as we walked over the ridge.

"Cause you pulled the same trick during Boot. And worse it was on me!" he shouted.

"That was funny when you believed if you ran through the Mess Hall buck naked, then the aliens would release their inner knowledge too you by the way," Jake said.

"Okay enough fooling around. Guys you should know we've been stuck in the year 900 A.D. for the past two weeks. Oh and apparently the Grey Wardens are real and we have unknown hostiles closing in on us. Possibly Zombies, cause the Cousland troops who found you first said they smelled a rancid decaying odor," Jake said. An odd silence quickly befall on us.

"Um what was that about the year we were trapped in and for how long?" Javie asked.

"And the part where the guys who are named after a color and the guys who watch over prisoners are real," Old man asked.

"and then the part about potential Zombies about to attack," Joseph said.

"Just get ready for some type of non friendly forces to attack," I said. Then our motion sensors quickly began to beep as numerous blips showed up on our sensors. "Uh-oh. People, we got incoming. Lots of incoming. From two directions, one force actually might be the Cousland forces but the other just might be the unknown forces," I said.

"So lock and load right?" Joseph asked.

"No we strip to our skivvies and dance to the Austin Powers theme song," I said," of course I mean 'Lock and Load'!"

"Well remember Iraq? The guys in Company C faked those orders from-" Jason said.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you and feed you to the Zombies," I said.

"Okay lets just shoot at the zombies," Jason said. We turned to the direction of the enemy and watched as a civilian came out.

"Oh thank the maker! Humans!" he said. He then recoiled at how we looked in our armor and nearly fell prey to a 'Zombie'. Jason shot it straight in the head.

"Boo-yah!" he said. Then suddenly several more began to just pour out. The civvie ran behind us as we just fired our rifles into the decaying walking corpses. Aedan, Ser Gilmore and several more knights and archers showed up and helped. The archers tried to get some arrows off but just couldn't find a target. Well one that didn't already have a hole in it's head. The gunfire just filled the air and for every 'zombie' killed, a single bullet casing was ejected. I even got to use my bowie knife as one of the buggers actually evaded us and the support archers. It got to me just as I reloaded and its brain was replaced with the cold steel of my blade.

I just grabbed its wrist and twisted, turned around and threw it to the ground. I then shoved the knife through its skull and ripped up through the top of its head, taking out a bunch of brain matter, skull bits and skin. The whole thing was over in less than thirty minutes. "Hell yeah! Bad-ass U.S. Army Special Forces team- three thousand and three, undead freaks- zip-di-nada," Joseph shouted.

"Hoo-whee. Man that's more fun than shooting fish in barrel," Jake said. Old Man quickly began using his portable scanner to try and find more on what this enemy was.

"Reese! Why are there six of you now?" Aedan asked.

"Well my guess is this is the team we sent to investigate another energy source that wasn't far from you castle. And they got sent back in time as well. Also, allow me to introduce you to the rest of my squad-" I said.

"They're friends of yours? Well I'll let my father know we found more of your men. Good to know there's more of you to help," Aedan.

"My lord you don't mean that do you? For all we know they could spies from Orlais who'd like nothing more than to re-occupy Ferelden," Ser Gilmore said quietly to Aedan.

"If they were Orleisans, they would've killed us by now. Now come on. Lets take a closer look at the bodies," Aedan said.

"Sarge, come on here," Old Man said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"whatever is in the blood, it's not in the databanks. Some type of highly toxic compound. According to the scanner the compound is in the blood, but sadly it's unlike anything we've ever seen before," Old Man said. Aedan agreed with us when we decided to burn the bodies. Rather than wait for some "mages" to burn the corpses, we showed a trick our suits had. Old Man and Joseph charged up their gauntlets and fired a stream of fire from the bottom of their wrists, lighting the corpses ablaze. While the Teryn was less than happy to find three more soldiers from the future arrive with us, we was happy to see that they could be trust-worthy my team was.

Despite the fact that our allegiance was truly with America, and well quite frankly since it's not here not for the next few thousand years or so, we would fight for Cousland. We proved our loyalty time and time again as Cousland lands were attacked by bandits or any other rowdy bastards. We proved ourselves to the point where the Teryn tried us practically like family. Eventually, we made one of us one part of the Cousland family, me actually. He called me before King Cailan and several others and after saying a speech, I was anointed not only a knight like my squad but an honorary Cousland. Sounds like a dream, well it all was until… the call to arms came from King Cailan. Every Lord, Teryn and whoever else were banding together, combining their forces to face the greatest enemy known to man. At first we all thought it was Communism, but since no one knew what that was, we had to ask. And once again, my theories were correct, an enemy no one in our time had seen for generations, were all but real and we were just unlucky enough to be fighting it.

The new enemy were Darkspawn…

(A/N: thanks to all who are reading and secreting liking it. But please send me reviews and tell what you think! Also if you're familiar with my other FanFics for Mass Effects 1 and 2, please read and review those. ME 2 Fanfic still in progress and will posting Chapter 12: The Justicar soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Howes Betrayal

Chapter 3: Betrayal of Howe

Date still unknown. Approximate date is April 10th, 900 A.D. 1300 hours(military Calendar)/ Ferelden, Cousland Estate.

I walked the estate in my usual Battle armor and saw several soldiers walk by. Each stood straight and saluted. And I saluted back. Funny how after just a few short weeks, we practically got everyone who's military to act like soldiers of the U.S. Army. I walked up to the door that led to where Teryn Bryce was meeting another Teryn. I quickly stood straight and saluted as Aedan walked up as well. "Michael, no need to salute, you're my brother now remember?" Aedan asked.

"Right, sorry. Just used to the chain of command is all. I liked being the Presidents son in the Army, following orders like the ordinary trooper," I said.

"Not anymore. Now you give the orders and you're a noble," Aedan said.

"Great, now I just don't give orders to a handful of people, I give orders to a bunch of people, great," I said.

"You alright?" Aedan asked.

"Not really. It's been four months now since we were sent back in time. I've practically forgotten what it was like back then or later or… you know what I mean. I've worked with nothing but my hands and what I had on hand, and I got to say… I cant believe I'd do anything else," I said.

"Um, in my language?" Aedan joked.

"I mean I hope the army never comes for me. I could stay here forever," I said.

"That forever may be short lived. The Darkspawn remember?" he said.

"Darkspawn, smark spawn. They come this way, we'll waste them before they get close," I said.

"Good, remind me to have some cotton in my ears," Aedan said. We walked into the chamber and saw Teryn Bryce talking to Teryn Howe.

"Ah good to see you again pup," Bryce said.

"Yes the young champion. Hoping to pass us in the field of battle?" Howe asked.

"No, just fighting the good fight," he said.

"You know my daughter was talking about you, Michael," Howe said.

"Great, I'm barely in this ti-, country I mean, for four months and I'm already being hit on by ladies in waiting?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I may have to bring her next time so the two of you can meet," Howe said.

"Hey chief! Did I just-?" Jake said over the radio.

"What was that?" Howe asked.

"Oh, sorry. In my country we're still working on a new way of communication. We call them… walkie talkies. Cause with them we are capable to communicate with our forces with ease," I said.

"Tell me what is your country's name?" Howe asked.

"The United States. Our ship took some heavy damage and we barely made it to Ferelden before the damn thing sunk. Sadly with all of our navigation charts as well. Plus we were also exiled," I said.

"Hey where's my wrench? Joseph! Where the hell did you put the wrench?" Old Man shouted. I turned the radio's volume down this time as to not freak out Teryn Howe any more.

"What were the charges?" Howe asked.

"Dereliction of duty… and desertion. Well the desertion was for a couple of my men while I was charged with insubordination," I said.

"I understand desertion and dereliction of duty but what is insubordination?" Howe asked.

"Basically I punched my commanding officer and disobeyed direct orders," I said. We didn't want anyone else to know we from a different time period so we just came up with bull crap stories as to who we were and why we were in Ferelden. didn't want to be burned at the stake and labeled worshippers of… whatever passes for the devil around here.

"Ah well hope you don't do that around here. Especially now with the Darkspawn out and about," Howe said.

"No need to worry sir. The Teryn's already got that covered. Plus with the Darkspawn rapidly approaching, I'd rather not end up outside the Castle with no reinforcements," I said. I noticed a guard run up and whisper into Bryce's ear.

"Ah seems as though we've got unexpected company," Bryce said.

"Who?" Aedan asked.

"A Grey Warden believe it or not. I'm not sure which one it is though," Bryce said. _Grey Warden? Here? Man, this just keeps getting better, _I thought.

"Forgive my intrusion Teryn Bryce but I need to talk to you," said the Grey Warden.

"Of course Duncan. what do you need?" Bryce asked.

"Sire as you know, Grey Wardens numbers in Ferelden are just too few. I've come looking for new recruits," Duncan said.

"Well, Ser Gilmore should make a fine recruit though I'm not sure if anyone else would," Bryce said.

"What of your sons? Aedan and Michael for instance," Duncan said.

"Aedan, no. but Michael, it's his decision," Bryce said.

"Why are you just allowing to go and not giving Aedan a chance sir?" I asked.

"Because I'm already sending, now two if you decide to go, one son off the fight the Darkspawn. I'm losing all three to the war. Not unless Duncan invokes the right of conscription," Bryce said.

"While this war calls for the need for more Wardens, I will not invoke the right unless absolutely necessary," Duncan said.

"Huh, you get to stay out the war a little longer bro. lucky you. Sorry Father but I will sign up for the Grey Wardens. Sounds they need every recruit they can get their hands on," I said.

"I will not stop you my son. I hope you will your family proud," Bryce said. _Family, still cant believe I'm technically a noble, _I thought.

"Thank you father. I better inform my troops as well though," I said.

"Take your time, I don't plan on heading back to Ostagar until morning," Duncan said.

"Yes sir," I said. I left and went to my troops. Joseph was watching some new troops training hard against Old Man and Javie. "Joseph, what's going on?" I asked.

"Javie and Old Man are testing some of the fresh meat. especially since most of our trained troops are going to that fortress south of here. God I can't believe it was only a few months ago when we all thought that Grey Warden stuff was bullshit. Now, we're standing in the middle of future ruin and in the middle of one of the biggest fucking wars next to World War One!" Joseph said.

"Hey hate to burst your bubble man but World War One paled in comparison to the first Blight remember?" I asked.

"Whatever chief. Point is, well we're pretty screwed. All we got to defend the area are these guys, and they're greener than grass," Joseph said.

"What?" Aedan asked.

"It's an expression from where we come from. Basically means these guys are just rookies with no combat experience unless they have the right skills and training, I wouldn't want them to be defending a piece of cheese, let alone a whole damn area such as Highever. So unfortunately looks like you'll have your hands full troops. At dawn I'm off to Ostagar, I'm finally going to be a Grey Warden. Ah if only the whole of the U.S. Army and my father could see this. Then I could really have some fun," I said.

"What's so fun about joining an order where you fight Darkspawn your whole life?" Joseph asked.

"Well I give up my old identity and can draft any one to the cause without anyone's permission. But not without incident mind you. But the Army can't exactly do shit about it," I said.

"I'm sorry but could you put it in small rookie terms?" Joseph asked.

"Basically I quit the Army without the hassle of paper work and they cant say shit about," I simply said.

"Ah thank you," Joseph said. A young female elf, dressed in elegant attire, walked by following a visiting noble woman and noble man.

"Hey Aedan there she is," I said.

"Huh?" he asked lying.

"You know. Iona. She totally likes you, trust me when I say don't let her end up with some wimpy soldier," I said.

"Okay. I'll be back," he said. Aedan went off and left me, Joseph, Old man, Javie and the recruits.

"Hey where's Jason and Jake?" I asked.

"Off some where's else in the castle. Hope they don't break anything. Hate to end up paying for it. I just got paid too," Javie said.

"Don't worry we didn't do such things," Jason said.

"But um we might have pissed off some new recruits," Jake said.

"Can't we ever go a few weeks without you pissing someone off?" Old man said as he threw a recruit over his shoulder.

"Remember this now lads! Now matter how old the enemy looks! *grunts as he throws a Cousland soldier* He can still kick your ass," Javie said.

"How much you got riding on this?" I asked.

"about fifty sliver. That says Old Man and Javie whoop ass," Joseph said.

"I'll see your silver and raise you three sovereigns, but on the recruits," I said.

"You're on," Joseph said.

"Recruits! All you now! Hit 'em hard, fast and heavy!" I shouted. Every recruit quickly charged and soon overwhelmed Old Man and Javie. "hahaha, I won. Pay up trooper," I said.

"Damn it. Fine, here you go," Joseph said as handed me three gold coins.

"Dude you gotta stop betting some much cash," Jake said.

"And you gotta stop talking in your sleep about your girl. It's annoying as hell," Joseph said.

"Yeah I gotta agree with the rookie. That shit keeps me up at night. Normally I'd go and find a nice quiet artillery bombardment but as it turns out they only have ballista's and no damn gunpowder," Jason said.

"Shut up. I miss her… I may never see her again," Jake said staring into the sky.

"Oh lord. What you need is trip to the 'Pearl' in Denerim my friend," Jason said.

"No what I need is my girl. I… sometimes I don't know what I'll do," Jake said. Lately Jake's attitude had gone to hell since he began to lose hope on returning to our time period. Aedan came back after a few minutes with the biggest smile anyone had seen.

"What up with the face sir?" Joseph said.

"Lets just say I got lucky," Aedan said sheepishly.

"Aye coromba… now Aedan is gonna be a breeder?" Joseph asked with a chuckle.

"Bad news for the gene pool," Jake said.

"Nah you already took that bro," I said.

"Haha good one chief," Javie said.

"Alright recruits! Training's over for now! But make ready! Come tomorrow, the lives of your families and others are in your hands. The rest of our regular forces are headed for Ostagar to face an enemy worse than anything any of us have ever seen. Now until they return, we will defend Highever to our last breath. Dismissed!" Old Man shouted.

"Well that's all the training we can give them for the time being. So I heard you're headed for Ostagar chief?" Javie asked.

"Yeah. Gonna be a Grey Warden to boot," I said.

"Whoa, now we cant make fun of you," Jake said.

"Yet you still will I bet," I said.

"Probably, most likely. Yeah I think so," everyone said. We talked for about another half hour before Aedan showed up.

"Ten hut!" old man shouted. We snapped to attention as he approached.

"At ease," he said. It had taken a while for Aedan to actually say that since he always expected us to just stand straight.

"So how'd it go with the elf girl?" I asked.

"Well I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm seeing her tonight actually," Aedan said.

"Say what? Nice one sir! didn't think you had in you. Damnit I lost four sovereigns!" we all said. We looked at Jose with his losing four sovereigns remark.

"Who the hell did you bet that with?" Javie asked.

"um me," Old Man said. He even held out his hand which was begrudgingly filled with four gold coins.

"just when we thought we heard it all," I said. We chuckled gave our best regards to Aedan. "Alright people. Back to work. We'll reconvene at the mess hall in the morning so you may see me off. Dismissed!" I said. We split up and went about our regular duties. But little did we know of what would happen later that night.

_Later that night…_

I walked on my usual patrol route when I heard the sounds of fighting. Swords hitting armor and shields with multiple cries for help. "Alpha three, Alpha six we have situation. Near Aedan's quarters! Pass the word!" I said. But then I could hear the unmistaken able sound of gunfire. A sound I hadn't heard since we left our time. I ran to my "brothers" room and was attacked by an unlikely enemy, Howe's troops. My rifle made short work of them but I was unable to stop them from killing Lady Couslands old friend. I ran further hoping I could save Aedan and his mother. Luckily I was just in time for them but not Iona. She lay dead with an arrow in her chest.

"Michael! Help me!" Aedan shouted. He was trying to take down three Howe soldiers but was about to be overrun. I fired at the bastards and left only one last soldier left. Aedan gladly shoved his sword into the survivors gut and slammed his shield into him.

"Brother! Mother!" I said running up.

"It's good to see you. And on our side. That Bastard Howe will pay for what he's done!" Aedan said.

"Maybe but that will have to wait. Where's your men? We need to leave!" Lady Cousland said.

"I don't know. I cant raise anyone on the comms. But I heard machine gun sounds. Sounds like their putting up one hell of a fight," I said.

"Were putting up a fight sir!" Old Man said over the radio.

"Old Man! Where the hell are you?" I shouted.

"Our patrol route was overrun! Howe's men are everywhere! Why the hell are they attacking? Goddamnit! Fire fire! We're heading to the front gates and will try to regroup with Ser Gilmore, Javie and Jake! Move it troopers!" Old Man shouted.

"Copy that trooper. Well our guys are cut off from us and unfortunately they report the same damn people that tried to kill you and… SHIT!" I exclaimed. I turned and looked at the door leading the Fergus's family's room. I opened the door and found one of the sights every soldier, no matter how hard or combat trained they are, hates… dead civilians. Worse, with Fergus's wife's body was his sons body. Both dead from multiple stabbing wounds. "Jesus… Son of a goddamn bitch!" I said.

"NO! my little Oran," Lady Cousland said as she looked at the sight.

"NO! I'll kill every goddamn Howe soldier for this," Aedan hissed.

"I've seen this before but they were always head shots, no suffering. Not this, bastards are lucky I don't have a missile. All units, we have two civilians down. Fergus's wife and son are KIA. Report back," I said.

"This is Jake. Howe forces have overrun the northern area. Javie and Joseph are retrieving our gear from the barracks. Falling back now!" Jake said.

"Copy. Well we better get to the front gates. And hope we see plenty of Howe forces on the way. In the name of the Couslands!" I shouted. We ran back toward the gates and found my team, all lugging heavy equipment bags, fighting with Ser Gilmore and his men.

"They just keep coming!" Jake shouted.

"Then just keep shooting!" Old Man shouted back. A mage in rear with several Archers quickly shot small wisps of light at my men… only watch as they merely dissipated over the armor. We tested every known weapon in this time period and found a perfect calibration of the armor's extremely untested and even more extremely untested shield systems.

"Man if we didn't have this armor I'd be really scared of the glowing lights their staffs are shooting," Joseph said. But then he was knocked over when a arrow quickly smashed into his visor.

"Don't get cocky Damnit! Those arrows can still bypass our shields," Old Man shouted.

"Copy that!" Joseph groaned. I quickly opened up with a burst from my rifle and left the mage with a massive hole right where his eye should be. The fight lasted barely two minutes after that.

"Quickly bar the doors! We cant allow any more of them to enter." Ser Gilmore said to the few remaining Cousland soldiers. "It's good to see the three of you alive. I cant believe this is happening though," Ser Gilmore said.

"Just like frigging Africa all over again," Old Man said.

"Yeah but with more swords and arrows and magic going on. Javie give me a hand with this bench. we block the door with these, we give everyone here more time to run!" Joseph said as he grabbed one of the several benches in the main room.

"No, we are too many and too wounded. we take everyone and we'll slow ourselves down. I and my men will stay and try to buy you some time. You men wont have to worry since your armor gives you speed," Ser Gilmore said.

"We don't leave people behind Gilmore. Ever since Michael joined our crew, we haven't lost any of the team and we ain't about to start now," Jake said.

"Out of the question. I must agree with Ser Gilmore. if we leave now with just us, we'll reach the kings forces at Ostagar and let him know of what's happened," Lady Cousland said.

"Shes right troopers. I don't like it anymore than you but we got to warn the king of this. the Couslands are the first to fall to Howe. who says the bastard will stop after here? he may very well continue but right now we have to evac the Cousland family," I said.

"But sir, this is where the U.S. Army will come for us. we leave here and they wont find us! we need to fight back! I cant just leave sir!" Jake shouted. he raised his rifle at me and I trained mine on him.

"Goddamnit trooper. I now how distraught you are. you don't think we are? But face it, Army ain't coming for us. we on our own. so put your damn gun down and lets get out of here!" I said.

"I cant chief. I miss her, I run from here… then I lose all hope to find her!" Jake said.

"Jake, ease up. We'll find a way home. Don't forget, there's a tower full of mages who can help us. We beat the darkspawn, we go to the Mages and we go home. I promise," I said. Jakes rifle trembled as he decided what to do.

"OKay, I'll follow you lead sir. now lets get of here," Jake said as he lowered his gun. We continued to the Kitchen away from the Castle and found not only several more Howe soldiers but also, a badly wounded Teryn Cousland.

"NO FATHER!" Aedan exclaimed as he ran to his wounded father.

"Bryn!" Lady Cousland exclaimed.

"Shit! Medic!" I shouted. Old Man and I ran up and began to diagnose the Teryns wounds. Old Man's visor lit up as the onboard experimental A.I. scanned the Teryns body. The results were not good.

"Damnit. He's got internal bleeding. A shredded kidney and… in other words, he's not gonna make it. Not unless we get him to a hospital," Old Man said. I read in his mind where he thought, _an AMERICAN hospital in the future anyway. _

"Please, you have advanced equipment. These wounds should be easy for you!" Aedan pleaded. He turned to me and said," Please brother. Help our father."

"I… I can't. I'm a soldier, not a doctor. Our medical kits aren't equipped for this kind of injury. If the whole U.S. camp here had been teleported to this time with us, we might've saved him but. We cant! We'll have to leave him. Come on we have to go," I said.

"Yes I agree with the soldier. We must leave immediately," a familiar voice said. We looked to see a blood covered Duncan passing by our rear guard. We eventually convinced Aedan to leave his father but sadly were unable to do the same with his mother. Lady Cousland was gonna stay and help the Teryn hold off what Howe men they could. We opened the nearby escape door and left the Castle. But now Duncan had two Grey Warden recruits from Highever. Prior to us leaving, Teryn Cousland gave Duncan permission to make Aedan a Grey Warden. We left our burning castle behind and headed for the Kings forces in Ostagar. But what we didn't know was that we were leaving one hell hole and going to an even bigger one.

May the Maker watch over us in this trying time as the preacher of this time would say.


	4. UPDATE

Attention to all who still know who I am and still know what I write. This is Gethkiller117 here.

Alright I know it's been a couple of years since my last update on well anything. Not sure if anyone is going to still read or care at this point but I am coming back with my stories. To those who know of my characters Tex and Mike in Mass Effect, I will be putting in a chapter of why Tex is so… superior to Shepard. It may not make sense as it's been a while since I last thought of it but it wont matter since I think you will like this second announcement. I plan to continue on the other fanfics I've begun and more will follow too. Such future installments may be of Tex and Mike continuing some crazy shit in the ME verse with some of their friends from Red Versus Blue. Also if you are interested I will try to put up newer stories re-telling the Mass Effect games differently with new OCs( may or may not keep Tex and Mike) helping Commander Shepard out.

Also I will keep the other fanfics a secret, more or less, until I have at least three chapters or so done on the other fanfics each. So if you still remember me and think its worth waiting, Stay tuned for future fanfics and hopefully better summaries. Gethkiller117 signing off. Thank you all for reading and you may continue about your day.


End file.
